old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilettante
"This reminds me of something interesting that von Halmith wrote, and... Oh! Is that Griffon’s Bane?" Basic (New) Dilettantes like to think of themselves as scholars, and, indeed, they may pass as scholars among most folk; they read and write, for a start. However, they often lack the discipline or passion that leads true scholars to focus on one task and become truly skilled at that, rather spreading their efforts across many. Most dilettantes are from wealthy backgrounds; the poor find that imminent starvation focuses the mind wonderfully. A dilettante prides himself on knowing a little bit about almost everything, starting a variety of projects, pursuing a dozen interests at the same time. A dilettante is a professional amateur – interested in the arts, the burgeoning field of science, literature, religion, and virtually any other topic. At least, until another subject matter comes along and grabs their attention. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any 1), Blather, Common Knowledge (any 2), Evaluate or Gossip, Navigation, Perception, Read/Write, Secret Language (any one) or Secret Signs (any one), Speak Language (any 2), Trade (Artist or Calligrapher or Cartographer) (See special rule, below) Special: A Dilettante may not, in this career, buy a skill he already possesses, and thus may not gain any Skill Mastery bonuses. He does not lose any he already has. Talents: Etiquette Trappings: 3 books, craft tools, writing kit Career Entries Any Career that includes Read/Write as a Skill. Career Exits Apprentice Wizard, Astrologer, Barber-Surgeon, Catechist, Charlatan, Courtier, Initiate, Navigator, Raconteur, Student, Tomb Robber, Tradesman, Verenean Investigator Affiliations Dilettantes love to mingle with professionals involved to their current pursuits. In particular, they love being members of associations, guilds or clubs that afford a measure of prestige and help justify their interests. Unfortunately for them, most of the prestigious guilds or colleges look down upon dilettantes, who they regard as having none of the discipline and application needed to truly master a subject. Although dilettantes resent this, the charge is normally true. As a result, many found their own groups, with impressive sounding titles, such as ”The Bernloch Academy of Art, Science and Engineering”. A person with the right background, connections and scholarly pretensions can join one of these groups by paying the often exorbitant entry fee. Occasionally, someone genuinely talented in some field of study applies to join, and is accepted in order to boost the reputation of the group. The entry fee might even be waived for such a candidate. The associations are effectively social clubs, although they make a show of having their members present their “research” to the meetings. Scholars who can tolerate poseurs find these associations a relaxing place where scholarship is respected, and just occasionally they hear something very interesting from the other members. Hieronymus von Bernloch The founder of the recently established Bernloch Academy of Art, Science and Engineering, Hieronymus is a large man in his middle years. He inherited a great deal of money from his father, who was the head of a moderately successful merchant company. A soft upbringing allowed Hieronymus to pursue his many different interests, and over the years he has dabbled in almost every field of study there is. Unlike many dilettantes, Hieronymus is at least self-aware enough to know that he lacks the application to become an expert on anything. However, he enjoys knowing a bit about everything, from astrology to obscure merchant guild bylaws, and likes being able to talk intelligently with experts on almost any subject. If true experts apply to join his academy, he eagerly supports them, even those expelled from officially sanctioned guilds. His willingness to turn a blind eye to someone’spast has brought some interesting people into the Bernloch Academy. It’s rumoured that there is even a necromancer and an Elven poisoner within its members.